1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image shooting technique with which a movie and a still image can be concurrently shot.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image shooting apparatus such as a surveillance camera capable of concurrently shooting a movie and a still image has been proposed. With such an image shooting apparatus, while recording a movie that was shot in a recording medium for a movie, by issuing a still image shooting instruction to a camera, a still image can also be recorded in a recording medium for a still image. However, a still image recorded at the point in time when the still image shooting instruction was detected may have been shot later than the moment when recording was originally intended to be performed.
Consequently, some surveillance cameras and the like are configured to concurrently shoot a movie and a still image at all times and, if a still image shooting instruction is detected, all the still images that were shot before the still image shooting instruction was detected can be recorded, thereby enabling obtaining a desired still image (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-140586).
However, according to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-140586 described above, a desired still image needs to be selected among a great number of still images that were shot during a certain period of time before the still image shooting instruction was detected, which is troublesome.